And the Penny Drops
And the Penny Drops is the 12th episode of Red vs. Blue Back to Blood Gulch season one. And was written by Cyrus Arc The Red Team had been grouped together in the Rec Room of their base, watching movies and hanging out. In the weather they were currently having, no one was going to be doing much fighting. "You can when no one cares about a simulated war zone when you have winter in an area that's supposed to be a nice summer's day." Alexa mumbled as she looked out at the raging blizzard that was howling outside of the window. Far off in the distance, bullets could be heard firing randomly. "What the heck is going on over there? Are they training or something?" Song asked, taking Alexa's place at the window. "In this weather? I would assume they would be drinking right now..." Killgrave added, going to select another movie with Maddox's hot chocolate in hand. "If they are drinking then they're probably shooting at each other, giving any Spartan alchohol is never a good idea." Maddox added. "If we're lucky they'll kill themselves." Clay responded, making the rest of the team chuckle. Back at the blue base, Krayson stood and watched his teamates shoot at each other. They were probably drunk and didn't know what they were doing, but they were mad whatever it was about. Krayson dove behind some boxes do avoid bullets, and landed next to Sam, who was huddeled up in a corner. "Go Away! Find you're own hiding place!" Sam scoweld at him. Krayson ignored him and poked his head arounf the corner. On the other side of the room, Iron Fist and Jenkins were watching behind their own bosses. Jenkins saw Krayson and waved at him, prompting Krayson to roll his eyes. Krayson, fed up with his teamate's behavior, stood up and turned his voice amplifier in. "SWANSON! MARTINEZ! STOP! NOW!" Krayson yelled, his British accent flooding the room. "OW!" Sam yelled, standing up, "That hurt!" Swanson and Martinez stopped, looking at Krayson. "Oh!" Martinez exclaimed in a cheery voice, "Hey Krayson!" Song sat at the window, looking at the blizzard, he thought about what he saw today, when Krayson was captured, and when he first arrived. It was clear something was not right about this canyon, and it all seemed to be pointing to Krayson, but how? Did that skull person that attacked him know Krayson? Song huffed and stood up, turning his TACPAD on and prepared to call Swanson. As he was about to put the call through to Krayson, he heard someone yell behind him yell, "TRAITOR!!!" he spun around to see a fist promptly make contact with his face. Krayson stood infront of Swanson and Martinez, looking at the destroyed briefing room in front of him. "Why on bloody earth made you two decide to shoot each other IN OUR BLOODY BRIEFING ROOM!" Krayson yelled at them. "Martinez stole my beer!" Swanson spat, pointing at the other man. "I DON'T CARE WHO STOLE YOU'RE BLOODY ALCHOHOL SWANSON! YOU AND MARTINEZ WILL CLEAN EVERYTHING UP '''RIGHT NOW" '''Krason yelled at the top of his lung. "Where the heck were you Krayson?" Suddenly someone asked him, Krayson spun around to see Iron Fist leaning against a wall. "Why were you up so early... when you went to bed so late?" "W-What are you talking about Iron Fist?" Song angrily wiped his mouth, seeing if there was any blood. Seeing none, he looked up at his attacker, who was Clay. "Clay! Why did you just punch me!?" Song asked, facing toward Caly in case he needed to defend himself. Clay spun toward the other three reds. "Song has been fratinizing with the other team! He's been making secret calls to Jack Swanson alone!" Clay turned back towards Song "Who know what he's been telling that son of a-." Song's hand suddenly shot out, grabbing Clay by the throat. He swiped Clay's feet our from under him with his own foot, and pinned Clay to the ground while twisting Clay's arm in the most painful way possible. "If you ever, EVER, call him something like that, you'll need that blue rookie's mechanical arm. GOT IT!?" Song growled at him. "Xan! Let him go!" Killgrave exclaimed, getting up from his place on the couch. Song stood up and looked at the the other three. "Yes I have been talking to Swanson, because we've been friends for years and I haven't seen him until I came here, and no I have not been telling him anything." Song explained, turning around to go to his room. "Woah! Wait Song!" Maddox said, running over and grabbing Song's arm. "Calm down and let's talk this out." The six blues stood around, looking at each other, but mostly Iron Fist. "Well last night, really late, i heard a noise and it woke me up. I poked my head out from my room and saw you run across the hall to your room...." Iron Fist explained, "I was gonna ask you about it this morning but you had left." Krayson just stood there, waiting for somehting to happen, he had been seen last night. Everything was falling apart. Suddenly a beep came from Swanson's TACPAD. Krayson had been saved by the... dingy noise... thing. Swanson looked down at his TACPAD, it was a message fomr Song. ''My team knows, Clay found out and told everybody, I almost broke his arm though. Maddox and Alexa were able to back me up, so it's all okay now, just wanted to let you know. ''Swanson smiled at the part where Song almost broke Clay's arm, it made hi very happy. "Is that Song Swanson?" Jenkins asked Swanson in an overly-innocent voice. The team looked at him surprised. "You've been talking to Song Jack?" Krayson asked in a slightly worried tone. "Yeah, he's an old friend of mine from training days... We've been talking since he got here, I haven't been telling him anything..." Swanson said, suddenly Krayson raised his voice. "YOU CAN'T TALK TO HIM ANYMORE!" Krayson yelled, quickly and suddenlt. "But... Song's team is lettting him..." Swanson tried to plead. "No! That's an order Swanson! Of you contact him anymore I'll have you thrown out of here!" Krayson exclaimed. Song had made contact too much, he was starting to ask questions, he was getting too close. He had to cut himself and Swanson off from Song. "Everyone is dismissed." Krayson muttered, walking towards his room. The team just stood, frozen at what had just transpired. Swanson's face fell, he grabbed three bottles of Whiskey and walked quickly towards his room. "...Jack..." Jenkins asked, intending to apologize for what he had just done. "Just leave me alone." Swanson muttered, walking away.